


Iron and Ice

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: ASOIAF/GoT AUs [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: In which the Night King is killed by.....someone else.
Series: ASOIAF/GoT AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590124
Kudos: 2





	Iron and Ice

How do you protect the one that can't protect himself?

That was the main thought that danced across Theon's mind as he clutched the obsidian spear in his hands.

"You don't have to do this." Bran's soft voice reverberated through the air.

And in his mind, Theon returned to the day he took Winterfell. Bran's voice, coming from the mouth of a much younger boy, begged him not to execute the man that he saw as his father figure.

And at that moment, he realized that all of them - Rodrik Cassel, Bran, Rickon, even the Wildling woman - all wanted what was best for him. Wanted to save him from himself. From his own mistakes and arrogance.

And he was blind. Blind enough to turn a blind eye to their warnings. To misconstrue their intentions.

Now, he knew better. Those people were always his family, more than his father ever was.

"Of course I damn well have to." Theon said "You Starks are all the same. You give all your love for any wretched soul that you care about. But not about yourselves. Never about yourselves. Someone has to do that for you."

Even if it's someone such as myself.

He lowered the spear and charged.

The Night King parried his blow and ran the spear through his chest.

Theon smirked as he pulled out a small dagger which he had hidden on his person, just in case.

_For Bran._

"What's dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger." he wheezed "Guess we're both dying, eh?"

And stabbed.


End file.
